


Serenity and Adventure

by ohmwork



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Computer Tech Gray, Couch Sex, Discovery, Exploration, Gray is kinda shy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Two Shot, a hint of erza, and they liiiiiike eachother, firefighter natsu, lots and lots of metaphors and similes bc im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmwork/pseuds/ohmwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world stops spinning. The waves of the ocean stop crashing. The whole construct of time stops moving. There is nothing, only Gray and only Natsu. It’s only them in the vastness. Only the hot breath of Natsu on his bruised neck, only the crescent shaped indents on his knees, only his cock down to the hilt inside. It’s only them until the moment they both fall back into the sheets in a wild craze, deeply absorbed by serenity and adventure. </p><p>(Or, Gray is awkward and Natsu is eating it up and they do the do eventually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serenity and Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello ! This prompt is called "Discovering Boundaries" and it was kind of fun. There is tons of dialogue though, and i am slightly upset with that, but i still hope you enjoy it ! (also there will be a part two to this gratsu piece, i just dont know when i'll get to it) 
> 
> hailey xx

Gray has never been taken home before. He has taken girls and guys back to his place, but never the other way around. It felt kind of weird.. but then again that could be the alcohol in his system.  

“Come to the club with me, Gray!” Lucy begged, “You’ll have a blast, I promise!” Well the only blast he’s feeling is that of freezing March air as the pink haired boy in front of him pushes the door open.

Early on that night, Gray learned that the boy, Natsu, was a bit crazy. He had an affinity for anything flaming and loved to ask people to fight him. Oddly enough, Gray didn’t think to back away at that point, nor when the brash man yanked him by his hips right on his own and whisper in his ear, “come home with me, pretty boy.”

Now Gray is morally confused as he’s drug down the street at a pace a little too fast for his drunken feet.  _Is this even safe? This guy could be an axe murderer or an arsonist!_

“I’m not a murderer or an arsonist!” Natsu turns around and nearly yells. Gray must have said his thoughts aloud. “Hey, you didn’t have to follow me.” His voice is harsh but his face looks like a kicked puppy.

“I’m sorry,” Gray hiccups, “I’ve never had a guy take me home, before, that’s all.” He looks down at the cracked pavement and wonders if they’re even sober enough to make it to his place.

“Yeah, well me either,” the other huffs.

They stand there in silence for a bit, just thinking and mulling it over. Gray is about ready to say he’s going to go back to the club to find his friend when Natsu talks first.

“Let me see your hand,” he says. Gray extends his arm. “Uh, here is my phone number, call me if you wanna. Just not during work hours, I have a job and all that. Maybe we can hook up another time when you’re not so drunk that you speak what you’re thinking.” His voice is playful at the end but Gray still frowns in embarrassment.

“M'kay,” he mumbles, looking at the messy numbers scrawled on his hand. By the time Gray looks back up, the pink haired man is gone.

* * *

 

Gray stares at the sticky note on the table. It has the number from the guy he met at the club a couple nights ago. He can barely remember his name… Nartso, Tsuna, Natalie? Gray feels terrible but he was seriously drunk. The headache afterwards was atrocious and his bathroom reeked of acid for a whole day.

_How in the hell am I supposed to call this guy when I don’t even remember his god damn name?!_

“Hey, Gray, did you ever contact Natsu?” Lucy asks coming through her bedroom door. She must’ve stayed up late if she’s only getting out of bed now.

“Natsu!” Gray shouts, slumping back onto the couch. “And no, I haven’t.”

“Well, you should. He’s a good guy,” Lucy raises her voice from in the kitchen.

“How do you know him?”

“I go to that club a lot, Gray, he’s asked me to fight probably 20 times.”

“A guy asking to fight all the time? Oh he sounds wonderful,” Gray said sarcastically as he looks at the note again.  Lucy probably says something back but her mouth is full of food while heading back to her room with what looks like strawberry cheesecake.

 He should call his guy. He seemed understanding and pretty cool despite his taste in drinks. With a sigh, Gray picks up his phone off the table and dials the number. After a few rings, someone picks up.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hi, it’s me, Gray, from the club the other night,” Gray stammers, and then kicks himself for stammering on a stupid phone call.

“Oh, hey! I was wondering if you’d ever grow the balls to call me.”

“Bastard,” Gray mumbles. Natsu just laughs.

“So, do you want to meet for coffee or something? I know this place on Libby with a killer macchiato!”

“Alright, today?”

“Uh yeah, how about in 20?”

“Sounds good, see you there!” Gray hangs up so quickly he feels bad for it. “Wait… 20 minutes?!”

It takes him approximately 15 to get ready as fast as he possibly could. He’s mastered the art of stripping quickly but he’s not the fastest at putting clothes back on or showering. Gray nearly has to run the two blocks to make it to that coffee place within a reasonable time.

The café, named Dante’s, is pinched between a hair salon and a take and bake pizza place. The lights are a soft yellow and there is a huge blackboard with tons of coffees listed in many colors. To the left are tall tables with leather stools and to the right are booths. That’s where he sees Natsu.

Natsu looks amazing. He has on a simple white shirt and scarf tied around his neck. His pink hair is perfectly tousled and his biceps bulge gloriously as he lifts a cup to his mouth. Gray almost forgets how to walk, but he gets himself together and slides in the seat across from Natsu with a small smile and an awkward greeting. The last time he saw this guy they were about to have sex and Gray chickened out.

“I don’t know about you, but I love me a caramel macchiato!” Natsu says with a huge grin.

“I’ve never really enjoyed fru-fru drinks,” Gray says looking over a small, condensed laminated menu that was on the edge of the booth. “I like my coffee black.”

Natsu snorts and takes another sip of his drink. Gray raises an eyebrow. “I just have to wonder if that’s the only thing you like black and strong?”

Gray nearly chokes on air and turns the color of the perpetrator’s hair. “S-So what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a firefighter,” Natsu laughs through his words.

Gray stares at everything but the other man. The walls are off-white, covered with watercolor paintings and there is deep brown wainscot lining the whole place. He didn’t think that Natsu would bring up sexual things in a place like this! Who does that?

_Guys who order flaming drinks and beg people to fight him, that’s who._

“That’s actually really noble of you. I’m just tech support for Justine Inc,” Gray mumbles.

“That sounds harder than my job.”

“What? No. I just sit in a chair all day and-”

“Deal with super annoying customers who just need to learn to unplug it and plug it back in. I have absolutely no tolerance for that kind of bullshit. My temper can get a bit bad sometimes,” Natsu says, scratching the back of his neck.

“But you  _save lives_ ,” Gray deadpans.

“Yeah sometimes, and other times I’m just saving a cat stuck in a tree.”

* * *

 

After bickering back and forth for awhile, Gray orders himself his coffee and returns back to Natsu. He’s always liked his coffee super strong, ever since his foster mother accidentally gave him a cup of her coffee and drank his chocolate milk.

“So, you know Lucy?” Gray wraps his hands loosely around his mug, letting the heat warm his chilly fingers.

“Lucy Heartfilla? Of course I do, I love that girl!”

“She said she knew you too, just before I left, actually.”

“She isn’t talking bad about me, right?’

"No,” Gray chuckles, “she’s not.”   _Except the fact that you keep trying to fight her._

“Good, otherwise I would have to spill some dirt on her. Like her and that scarlet dancer have been going home almost every weekend.”

Gray’s mouth drops open. He knew Lucy dabbled a little with chicks when she was tipsy but every weekend? They live together! Actually, that would explain her staying in her room all the time and that weird strawberry cheesecake.

“I might just have to peek in her room when I get back home later,” Gray laughs.

“Who said anything about you going back to your place? Or are you gonna chicken out again?” Natsu gets a little flirty and this time Gray is prepared for it. He’s a little more comfortable and not near as drunk.

“I’m down for either really. I just know where the lube is stocked at mine.”

“I’m paying the bill, we’re going to mine, pretty boy,” Natsu winks and jumps out of the booth.

Gray smiles and heads for the door, pushing it open slowly, waiting for his pink haired guide to lead the way.

Natsu’s place is clean but lived in. There are pictures on shelves, tables nearly everywhere and a huge brick fireplace. The walls are an ugly, olive green though and the carpet is old.

“Welcome, now to the bedroom,” Natsu wastes no time in dragging Gray all the way down a hallway to his bedroom. He doesn’t even have time to see what it looks like before he’s pushed down on the bed. “God, I’ve wanted to kiss you since I laid my eyes on you in that club,” he mumbles, lips ghosting over the sensitive skin of Gray’s neck.

“Ahh-” Gray yelps when Natsu nips at his ear.

“Tell me what you like,” the pink haired one says while moving down to his collar.

“Uh, not my ears, I can’t stand people touching my ears.” Gray squirms when the other slides his burning fingers under his shirt. “B-but your hands-” Natsu lightly squeezes Gray’s waist and then rubs back over the hills and valleys of his muscles.

Natsu stretches back up to kiss the paler boy. Surprisingly, it’s slower and not as sexy as Gray was expecting it to be. His lips gently part but he doesn’t force his tongue inside. So, Gray takes the initiative and explores Natsu’s mouth, wrapping an arm around his neck.

“What else?” Natsu asks pulling back, staring directly into Gray’s eyes.

“I’m uncircumcised-” Gray starts but Natsu smirks before he can finish his statement.

“Don’t worry, I’ll treat your foreskin right,” and leans back in for another breathtaking kiss.

Gray thinks he’s floating. It feels like with every press of this pink, brass dork’s lips lift him closer to bliss. The slight chapped feeling of his lips and the warm wetness of his tongue invoke a feeling Gray’s never had before. It feels kind of like adventure and serenity blended so eloquently together.

“I also like ice,” Gray moans when Natsu rubs the growing bulge in his pants.

“Ice?”

“Like a cube dragged down my chest, I swear it feels good,” Gray doesn’t even feel bashful over his kink, not when the vixen on top of him is snaking his hand into his pants.

“might have to try that, sounds fun,” Natsu says with a smirk that could kill. He pulls the half hard length out of its confinement and strokes it softly and slowly, watching the foreskin retract and cover the purplish head.

Gray throws an arm over his eyes while Natsu touches him the way he is, teasing the skin and twisting his wrist. He can see stars behind his lids and his face scrunches up. Then he feels that familiar wetness that was in his mouth on his balls.

“Natsu!” Gray gasps, pushing himself up on his elbows. The culprit just smiles innocently and kisses him.

“I like you saying my name,” he says against his lips.

“ _What else_?” Gray mimics Natsu’s earlier request, flipping them over. Natsu’s arm and leg hang off the bed and they change position so Gray is straddling the shirtless pink haired man in the middle.

“I like being dominant,” he runs his hands under Gray’s shirt again, feeling him up, “and touching what’s mine.”

Gray yanks his shirt off quickly, the movement creating friction between the pair’s groins. Natsu grunts and holds him tighter.

“And that. That’s good, real good.”

Gray rolls his hips experimentally, watching Natsu’s reactions carefully to find an angle that elicits the greatest response. He finds it and puts on a little show, running his fingers through his hair and licking his lips.

Natsu sits up and smashes his lips on Gray’s while squeezing his ass tightly in both hands. Gray doesn’t stop rocking even while they explore each other further. His hands travel down to the taut muscles of Natsu’s back and chest while the latter’s knead the expanse of Gray’s thighs.

“I really wanna fuck you,” Natsu mumbles, latching onto one of Gray’s sensitive nipples. His teeth lightly scrape and his tongue plays around with the nub, while his hand finds his way up to the other, pinching and rubbing around it. 

“Yeah,” Gray moans sinking into the feeling of both his nipples being teased and touched in such erotic ways.

“Let me up, pretty boy,” Natsu lightly pats his outer thigh and pushes the other. Gray begrudgingly slides off and lies down on the bed, pulling off the rest of his clothing in the process. 

Gray feels like he’s being chased. Like when you’re playing a game or something and your heart is pounding and you start to sweat in anticipation of what’s to come. That’s what he feels like and it’s driving him crazy.

“Open,” Natsu kneels on the bed and commands. Gray lifts his knees up and out for him and closes his eyes. He always gets embarrassed exposing himself like this. It’s not exactly the manliest thing he could do.

That thought flies out the window when he feels a tongue on his entrance and he shrieks, his thighs nearly clamping down on Natsu’s head. Natsu just laughs.

“You don’t like this either?”

“I-I,” Gray stumbles, his face turning red. Why this guy? Why does Natsu of all people make him like this? He’s never told a guy no at a club before. He’s never had to tell someone that he doesn’t like his ears touched. He’s never felt emasculated by taking it up the ass. He’s never blushed like a fucking idiot because of something new.

“Hey,” Natsu climbs up the bed and pecks his lips, “I won’t do it again-”

“I don’t know if I can do this!” Gray blurts, sitting up and facing away from the other man. He feels dumb and angry and-and

“Are you a, uh, virgin?”

“No! I’ve done it with guys and girls and even something in between but I don’t know why I can’t this time.  _It’s you_!” Gray puts his head in his hands. “I just feel weird.”

Natsu pulls himself up and sits behind Gray, wrapping his arms around his middle and pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck, “Well I know it’s not because I’m ugly since you got hard,” Natsu tries to make light of it but Gray doesn’t say anything. “Look, I’m not going to force you into having sex with me. I can only say that I like you, and that I really want to.”

Then it hits Gray.

“I think I like you too.”

Gray can feel the smile on his back and the man start to move again on his skin. Those burning fingertips stroking his skin tenderly make him melt back into his arms.

“Don’t feel weird about it, just let me take care of you,” Natsu says in a silky voice, reaching for the bottle and popping the cap.

Gray tenses when he feels the now cold finger prodding at his entrance, waiting for acceptance. Natsu kisses his neck some more and uses his other hand to stroke him back to hardness. He loosens up and Natsu slowly plunges in.

It’s not as uncomfortable as it usually is. Maybe it’s because he’s distracted by the hand pulling at his foreskin or the mouth sucking lovebites on his neck. Or maybe it’s just that his mind is still trying to work out that he actually likes this dumb pink haired guy from the club.

He barely even notices when a second is added, or the third because he’s leaned back fully and moaning. Gray’s hands clutch the knees on either side of him and his head is thrown back over Natsu’s shoulder.

Gray grunts in disappointment when he feels Natsu’s hands move away from him. Foil ripping is heard soon after, followed by the pink haired male pushing him forward just long enough for a cock to be lined up at his entrance.

“Sit down, slowly,” Natsu says, holding his hips. Gray sinks, the stretch more than he was expecting but then again he never did see what Natsu looked like. It’s not an unbearable pain, just enough to heighten his senses and tighten his face.

The world stops spinning. The waves of the ocean stop crashing. The whole construct of time stops moving. There is nothing, only Gray and only Natsu. It’s only them in the vastness. Only the hot breath of Natsu on his bruised neck, only the crescent shaped indents on his knees, only his cock down to the hilt inside. It’s only them until the moment they both fall back into the sheets in a wild craze, deeply absorbed by serenity and adventure.

 


	2. When Planets Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu leans over to kiss his lover, his world, in a striking kiss. Gray drags his nails in Natsu’s back, making his mark on the terrain. Their sweat sticks their passionate bodies together, gluing them like the eternal bond.
> 
> (aka im a sucker for metaphors and similes, sue me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, part two is also #3 for the prompt challenge: on the sofa. Also thank you all so much for the kudos and the bookmarks and the comment !! I really appreciate it and it inspires me to write more. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2 When Planets Collide !
> 
> hailey xx

“Come on! Don’t be an idiot!” Gray yells.

“Oh? I’m an idiot? Take a look at yourself, dumbass!” Natsu fights back.

“You know what, I’m going home.” Gray reaches for his jacket and heads for the door.

“Okay, fine!” Natsu concedes, “Elsa isn’t all that bad, now get back over here!”

Gray smirks and heads back over to the couch. “See, that wasn’t hard now, was it?”

“Shut up.” Natsu pulls his boyfriend on top of him and pecks his lips lightly. “I still think Anna is better, though.”

“Of course you do.” Gray deepens the kiss and closes his eyes.

The fight was one of many dumb disagreements the two have. This one started with a Disney movie marathon and Frozen was number three. Gray thinks that Elsa is the best character in the story and Natsu sticks with Anna. They squabble a lot, but it never lasts.

“I love you,” Natsu mumbles against Gray’s lips. The latter hums and starts kissing his face, all over; on his nose; on his eyes; on his cheeks. “Hey! My lips are right here!”

“I know where they are, but maybe I want to kiss right here,” Gray trails down to his jaw and over his ear where he nips the lobe swiftly. Natsu tenses up and his hands tighten their grip on Gray’s waist.

“You’re playing with fire, pretty boy,” he warns. In response, Gray does it again, just a little harder. Natsu growls and yanks Gray’s lips back to his own in a heated kiss.

Gray will never get tired of the feeling of Natsu all over him. His hands digging deeply into the flesh of his ass, his lips marking their territory, his body flush against Gray’s own. It’s like a wild fire, exploding through his veins, warming him from the inside out, igniting something deep inside.

Natsu leans up and pushes Gray back until he’s over him, looming powerfully. He smirks and runs his hand down the side of Gray’s cheek, caressing him softly. “So beautiful,” he whispers, “but you look even better with a cock up your ass.”

“There’s lube under the couch,” Gray says. Natsu raises an eyebrow and reaches under only to pull open a small bottle. “Last time I was here, I put it there.”

“For what purpose?” Natsu asks, pulling his shirt off. Gray nearly forgets how to speak watching the toned expanse of his torso stretch and flex with a simple movement.

“I uh, have always wanted to try, uh,” Gray looks away from his lover and swallows hard, “doing it on the sofa.”

“Never really knew how terribly kinky you were,” Natsu chuckles, “lucky me!” He dives back down to catch Gray’s lips while thumbing his trousers’ button.

It’s true, Gray is somewhat kinky, but he really can’t help it. The ice play on was discovered as an accident. It was a particularly hot summer afternoon and the bag of ice on his chest ruptured, sending melting cubes running down his stomach. But this, this has always been a dream of his. Taking on the couch just feels so dirty and erotic. It’s just a place where people sit; desecrating it with the memory of sex is so _sexy_.

Gray’s pants are ripped off in one swift movement, underwear included. He shivers at the cold air hitting his flushed skin. Natsu wastes no time in grabbing hold of his half-hard length and stroking it wildly. He can’t help but moan and squirm and dig his nails into Natsu’s shoulders.

“Want me to suck it?” Natsu asks gruffly in his ear. Gray had given it a couple times to his boyfriend, but he’s never…

“Yes!” He says embarrassingly needy-like. Natsu just smirks that dumb, sexy smirk of his and slides down the couch so his face is lined up with Gray’s hard cock.

“Tell me what you want.”

Gray’s cheeks flush and he bites his lip. He knows that Natsu won’t touch him like he wants until he says it aloud, but it’s just so humiliating. Natsu gives him the face that so plainly says, ‘I’m waiting’.

“I-I want you to suck my dick,” Gray whispers, “please, Natsu!”

Gray thinks he’s faced with the universe and all its’ glory. He sees so many stars and feels like he’s weightless. The pleasure is immeasurable like the vastness of space and the feeling is warm and indescribable, like the Sun of his very own solar system.

He must have experience, because the way his tongue swirls around and the way his nose bumps his pelvis with every bob of his pink head isn’t mediocre. His skilled, calloused hands twist and squeeze at just the right times and right places, Gray can definitely see his universe before him.

“Natsu!” Gray pushes at his forehead quickly and Natsu pulls off with an obscene ‘pop’ and a wet grin. “Natsu,” Gray sighs and closes his eyes. There’s the familiar sound of a cap flicked open and the squelch of lube being squeezed out.

Gray pulls his legs open without having to be asked and waits patiently for the awkward discomfort to come. He still doesn’t really enjoy being fingered and opened up. If he could, he would just skip it.

“Hey, look at me,” Natsu says. Gray opens his eyes just as a finger is pushed inside. His face twitches and Natsu notices it. “Take off your shirt and touch yourself.” Gray does as he’s asked and lightly picks up his still slick cock. It takes the edge off a little, but it’s still distracting.

Natsu uses his free hand to fondle his balls a little and tease his inner thighs, watching Gray’s eyes flutter closed. Natsu gets two in by biting his thigh, making his lover yelp in surprise. He sucks a mark right there and kisses it like a prize.

Gray keeps his eyes open now, careful to watch his boyfriend so he doesn’t try any more funny business. But while he’s watching, he starts to _observe_ more and watch less. He notices the way Natsu keeps hungrily staring down at his entrance and the way his cock twitches in his boxers when he stretches him open wider and how his tongue darts out to lick his lips.

He never really thought about how Natsu felt about this part of the sexual experience. It’s obvious now that he likes it a lot and Gray feels a little bad on how often they rush through it or how Gray has to be distracted. It’s selfish and Gray wants his partner to be able to enjoy himself.

Therefore, he reaches forward to touch him. First, just his chest and biceps, light feather like touches, but then he moves to rubbing his hand down his stomach and hips. Then his fingers ghost over the tent in his boxers. Gray roughly grabs it and it makes Natsu gasp and his fingers stutter.

“Gray,” he sighs, his eyes falling closed and fingers resuming. His hips follow the movements of Gray’s fist and little grunts fill the air. “God, I’m not going to last like this,” he mumbles, pushing his hand away. “I’m going to pound you so fucking hard,”

Gray smiles and leans back, waiting. Natsu rushes to coat himself and line up. He may be dominant and brash, but every time he looks up, a silent request for permission. Gray always gives him it with a small nod.

With Natsu, it’s like two planets colliding. One slams into the other, so full of force and energy. The other takes it, accepting the other and they end up becoming one. Every snap of Natsu’s hips, driving his cock in deeper and deeper, connects them like a falling planet. Every moan, groan, grunt, or growl from Gray is the explosive force of the joint.

Natsu leans over to kiss his lover, his world, in a striking kiss. Gray drags his nails in Natsu’s back, making his mark on the terrain. Their sweat sticks their passionate bodies together, gluing them like the eternal bond.


End file.
